revengeofthephineassagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FossilsDaDaDa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Revenge of the Phineas Saga Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:FossilsDaDaDa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NotAGothChick101 (Talk) 19:40, November 3, 2011 HIIII! NotAGothChick Was he looking for a donut? 19:16, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey gal, w'sup? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 19:23, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Nothin' much. I'm gonna get to spend time with my Mom today. :) I still don't know if I should tell her about MLP or not...I'm not sure how she'd react. NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 19:29, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I updated TBOFF! NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 09:48, November 5, 2011 (UTC) WOOHOO FINALLY! Btw, nice sig. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 15:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ Thanks! ...why's it making me edit in source mode? NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 15:53, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I dunno. It's doing that for me to. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 15:56, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... This video is a must-watch! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmKXrOavWJ8 NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 15:57, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ...So...much...awesome...no dislikes, huh? Oh yeah, go SW. Btw, SO exited for more of TBoFF! - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 16:02, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I know, right? I LOVE that video... Me too xD NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 16:03, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Lost Goldy was getting kinda rough, so I blocked him on TBT Wiki. But now I'm just looking like a hypocrite to some people cough Gurgy cough and getting hit in the stomach, so to speak. I just don't know what to do. I just want to get all the problems ''off my Wiki, but I don't know if I can do anything about it. Just look at the recent activity, and you'll see what happened. Seriously, what am I to do? I'm becoming so numb from the pain it's bringing me... I just really need comfort--and answers--right now. Hope you get this soon, Sis. NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 20:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) (Hug) I saw all that fighting, and I hate it just as much. In fact, it would be a lie to say I was tempted to leave that place until the fighting was done (Don't judge) Well, now that he's gone, things should cool down a little. Try to keep the atmosphere casual and non-aggressive, and do what you think is right. And don't worry what others will do because of it, cuz remember: Those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'''If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 21:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Sis! hugs You pretty much just saved the day...xD Oh, I replied on your talk on TBT NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 22:06, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Are you ever gonna do that pic you were gonna do for our art trade? :( NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 23:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) UGH can't Goldy just shut up? I don't want to be hated... I wish you were available more sobs I really need you now... NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 00:13, November 14, 2011 (UTC) (Hugs) Don't worry, Goldy's words don't mean much on the wiki anymore. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 00:17, November 14, 2011 (UTC) How? and cries And did you see my question? Heh, I accidentally had caps lock on xD NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 00:19, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Ever since he passed that rule, he's been rather unpopular on there. And on where? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 00:21, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Well that's good to know... On here. And I replied on TBT NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 00:22, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't see anything... - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 00:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC) It was above... "Are you ever gonna do that pic you were gonna do for our art trade? :(" I keep forgetting to do my part NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 00:25, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh my gosh, I forgot! I've been needing art inspiration, so thank for reminding me! I'll get to it as soon as possible ;) - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 00:26, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Kk it's ok :) I wanted Candace and Phelan in Candace's dream in TBOFF (so Candace is in 2nd Dimension clothes) NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 00:28, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm feeling lonely... Oh, and about your msg on TBT...would you care to say more details? If not, it's ok... NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 03:41, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Here's how I imagined it. (It would look ''way better visualy, but I'll do my best): It's during a fight of some sort, Phin is fighting the Big Bad, and all of the sudden, he gets struck. Ferb sees this and, in his eyes, the entire fight just dissapears. The background noise would be dummed down and, for a second, the boys look at one another, then Phin falls. The Big Bad just leaves. Ferb staggers over to him, stunned and blank-faced. He kneels down, half-lifts him up in his arms, and for what seems like a long, long time, Ferb just stares at him, unable to take it all in. Then, slowly, he lays his face against his chest and, you can't see it, but he's crying. Around this time, other characters notice and either scream or just stare. Then after a few moments, Ferb looks up, tears falling. He shakes for a few seconds, his hand curling into a fist and then, all at one time, he just snaps. Like, his "Ultimately-out-of-character-moment-of-awesome-in-the-series" snaps. He drops Phineas and runs, screaming like a total maniac, at the big bad, shoving away friend and foe alike, ready to fight the man who killed his brother. (This would probably eventually resolve into a Disney Death, but yeah, the scene still remains.) Yeah, say it, I have an odd mind >.< - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 05:40, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I love it! Kinda reminds me of Narnia...would it be ok if I did a scene like the one you described someday? NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 10:28, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Aye, that was sorta the inspiration. And sure you can! - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 12:57, November 18, 2011 (UTC) yay Thanks :) I've seen all three Narnia movies and read all the books, and I have the soundtracks to all three movies. Hehe NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 13:03, November 18, 2011 (UTC) You like them to? Sweet! - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 13:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC) What exactly do you mean by "struck" and "half-lifts"? I'm trying to get a better idea of what it would look like NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 21:40, November 18, 2011 (UTC) And do you think Ferb would give Phineas a big hug after he comes back to life or whatever? (Followed by Phineas saying "I can't breathe"? xD) I also remember that idea you once had of Ferb giving Phin a noogie...I'd love to add that in too... Would any of that be in-character enough? NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 22:00, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, totally. Both the hug, and the noogie. I imagine he'd also cry a bit, but try to hide it this time. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 22:47, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks. I'd probably have him fail to avoid crying... Anyway, I imagine the hug like this: Ferb is hugging Phin very tightly and has his eyes closed with a little smile on his face, while Phin's eyes are bulging out and he's like "Can't...breathe..." XD Whacha think? NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 22:57, November 18, 2011 (UTC) And then Ferb goes "Oh, sorry" and loosens it, but doesn't let go. And Phin shrugs makes a face like "Eh, what the heck" and hugs him back. Then they get tackled by ''everybody else xD - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'''If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 22:59, November 18, 2011 (UTC) LOL XD How do they get everyone off so that Ferb can do the noogie thing? XD NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 23:05, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Magic. *Snort snort* xD I'm kidding, I'm kidding, it's a meme. How about...when Phineas goes "What the heck" ''he gives FErb a kinda noogie/hair tousel with the hug. -[[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 00:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I dunno, it would be cute, but I really want Ferb to do it. NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 00:43, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Did you get that? NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 16:29, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Maybe after everyone lets go, Ferb is still hugging him, and gives him a noogie right before ''finally letting him go. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 16:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hehe good idea thanks NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 16:54, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I guess I have another question now: ''how would Phin come back? (I prefer actual deaths and resurrections for some reason.) I also gotta figure out who the villain is...and the story plot... NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 17:14, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Phineas: "Seriously, does nobody check for pulses these days?" - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 17:19, November 19, 2011 (UTC) That would be funny, but I'd like an actual death and resurrection even though I do that a lot. But I'd like it to have a better explanation this time. :P Well, thanks for all the help and for letting me use the scene. NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 17:30, November 19, 2011 (UTC) In that case, I had another idea: Ferb: ...Phineas? Phineas: Hey, bro. Ferb ...Y-you're...you're...alive? Phineas: I'm talking to you aren't I? Ferb: ...You...you should be...that blast should've....it should've... Phineas: You're right. It should've killed me. By every medical law known to man, I ''should be dead right now. I guess it must've been something else... (That's the very rough idea. You can edit it all you want.) - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.']] ''- Jessie F.'' 20:22, November 19, 2011 (UTC)